


Hannibal One Shots

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hannibal TV series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal One Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This will have one shots from my story that I might not be able to put in because I forgot or wasn't able to.
> 
> Oh and if the fandom wasn't a hint enough but this is set for the Hannibal TV series :D so Mads is Hannibal. 
> 
> And if you have an requests for the one true pairing of Hannibal and Clarice then tell me and I will do my best to write them for you!

Hannibal wiped the white liquid off her face, ignoring the fact that there was a dead body behind him that had been gutted much like a pig by his own hands. His attention was focused solely on the woman before him, a woman that he loved.

Clarice Starling was sitting in a chair, her arms and legs were duct taped to the chair with a silver stripe of the tape over her mouth to muffle her cries. Her shirt had been cut open to reveal her bra among the rest of her body, her chest and neck were also covered by the white liquid as well. Once he was done cleaning her face, he went down her neck and chest and cleaned them off.

"You seem to lure this sort of disgusting men to you, my dear." Hannibal said as he finished cleaning her off. "Now let's get this off you..." He tore off the duct tape over her mouth, much like he would do a band-aid.

"Ow!" Clarice hissed out and she licked her lips to ease the sting.

Hannibal smiled at her as he rolled up the duct tape and put it down before he started to cut off the rest of the duct tape with the same knife that he had gutted the disgusting pig with. The reason why he had killed the one was because he had been rude to this woman, he had ejaculated on her face and chest after he threatened to rape her. The cannibal hated rude people especially when they were rude to Clarice.

"I'm sorry, my dear but if I had done it carefully it would have hurt even more." Hannibal said as he cut through the last of the duct tape, he helped Clarice up but he kept an arm wrapped around her waist since the woman was still slightly drugged up and therefore she couldn't stand on her two feet just yet.

Clarice gripped his shoulders as she tried to remember how to stand or even walk, she said, "How did you find me?"

"Do you honestly think that I even let you out of my sight for even a second?" Hannibal asked. "I'm always watching you."

"Creepy but comforting to know." Clarice said with a soft chuckle.

Hannibal bent over, he placed an arm under her legs and gripped her left shoulder with his hand and picked her up bridal style. Clarice wrapped her arms around his neck as she allowed him to carry her out of the room.

"What will you do with him?" 

"Nothing, I wouldn't eat him." Hannibal said. "He was disgusting and so would be his meat."

Clarice sighed heavily against his neck and said, "Of course." She had accepted his tendency to eat human flesh because that's what you do for the man you love even though she was trying to suppress those feelings.

The cannibal carried the woman into a far room where he placed her gently on a dusty blanket covered sofa, he smoothed her hair out of her face before he leaned down to gently place a chaste kiss on her lips.

She allowed him to kiss her and he pulled away to gently run his thumb over her cheek bone. 

"Your colleagues will be here soon, my dear." Hannibal whispered. "I will see you again soon." And with that, he leaves her lying there. She could hear his soft footsteps leave the room then she heard the open and close of the door.

Clarice closes her eyes and sighs heavily just as the front door slammed open and she heard her name being shouted, she weakly shouted that she was here and Jack was the first and enter the room.

He kneeled next to her to check on her, she motioned that she was fine but he ignored her... As always.


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should warn you guys but there'll be spoilers in here from my stories, like I'd put something in here that hasn't happened in the stories so yeah... Spoilers. The reason why I am putting them in here is so that I won't forget them.
> 
> I'll warn you again when I will be putting something spoiler in here.
> 
> Clarice's soap http://heartsdesiresoaps.com/shop/cocoa-merlot-soap-2/ I actually use this soap and it's wonderful

Clarice was thumbing through one of Hannibal's books, she was in his office for another psych eval but like the previous evals before this one Clarice wasn't really talking about why she couldn't sleep at night. Hannibal stood up from his chair and walked over to her, he walked silently towards her and coming up behind her. 

He leaned down towards her slightly and takes a deep breathe.

"Did you just smell me?" Clarice asked as she lowered the book and looked at him over her shoulder. This wasn't the first time he had smelled her but it still unnerved her whenever he did it.

Hannibal smiled slightly and said, "I was just taking in your soap... what is it? I can smell chocolate."

"Cocoa Merlot."

"It smells wonderful."

"Thank you..." Clarice said unsure what else she should say now.

Hannibal motioned to the chairs as he said, "Why don't we start your psych eval, Clarice?"

Clarice sighed heavily as she put the book back and walked over to the chairs, she sat down and crossed her legs. "You like smelling people don't you, Dr. Lecter?" Clarice asked as she watched him sit down.

"I don't smell everyone I come across, just you and Will."

"You smelled Will?"

"He needed to use a new aftershave."

Clarice laughed at that and said, "Yes, he does."

"Do you smell people, Clarice?" Hannibal asked as he looked at her.

The woman looked at him before she looked away as she said, "Sometimes... If I like the scent of their perfume or cologne."

Hannibal leaned forward towards her as he whispered, "Do you like my cologne, Clarice?"

Clarice snapped her head towards him, surprised that he had asked her that. Did he notice her smell him? She hoped he didn't because that would be so embarrassing.

"Did you know that your facial expressions give you away, Clarice?" Hannibal asked. "I would advice against playing poker because you have a terrible poker face." 

Clarice covered her eyes with her hand as she said, "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Of course." Hannibal said with a small smile as he leaned back.


	3. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously why is my Hannibal stories so popular? xD I keep getting kudos on them.
> 
> This is her outfit, https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/72/01/93/7201939250cf52ee5607f19359214e25.jpg nothing too fancy since she was...invited...while she was coming home from work.

Clarice was staring heatedly at the hand cuff that was on her ankle (she had a cloth wrapped around her skin so that the metal didn't cut into her skin when she moved) that were keeping her prisoner in this chair. She looked up when she heard the man that had _invited_ her over walk into the dinning room, carrying two plates. Hannibal placed one of the plates down in front of her, smiling at her as he placed the other plate down and sat down. As always, he was smartly dressed (she didn't even know if he even owned a pair of jeans or even a T-shirt) which made it sometimes hard to believe that he was a monster.

"Is the handcuff really necessary, Dr. Lecter?" Clarice asked as she moved her ankle.

Hannibal looked at her and said, "Yes, because you might injure yourself."

She stared at him when he said that, he knew that she would try to hurt him though in the end she would end up most likely hurt.

Hannibal motioned towards her food and said, "Eat before it gets cold."

Clarice looked down at her food and eyed it warily, "It's no one I know, right?"

"No one, it's a vegetarian meal because you no longer eat meat." Hannibal said with a smile.

"Thanks." Clarice said before she took a bite of the food. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Mmm, it's really good." 

"Thank you." Hannibal said. "I'm happy that you like it."

Clarice smiled as they ate in silence, there where moments when she felt his leg brush against hers. She tried to ignore it but when he did it again when she was drinking her glass of water. Clarice put the glass down and looked at him before she crossed her legs and angled it away from him causing the man to simply smile at her while she just stared at him.

"What is it?" Hannibal asked.

"...Nothing." Clarice said before she finished her meal. "So are you keeping me here?"

"Until you new stalker is gone, you'll be staying with me." Hannibal said. 

Clarice stared at him and said, "You do know holding someone hostage is a crime... So is kidnapping by the way." 

Hannibal just smiled at her before he stood up and kneeled next to her, he unlocked the cuff and helped her up. "Now if you promise to behave, I won't have to lock you in your room...this is for your safety after all."

"...Fine but only because I really don't want a repeat of that day." Clarice said as she allowed him to guide her to the living room, she sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. He lifted her legs onto his lap and chuckled the ankle that had the cuff, there wasn't any mark. He gently ran his finger over her ankle.

Clarice tensed then shivered at the touch and gently pulled her leg away silently. They stared at each other before Hannibal smiled at her and allowed her to take back her other leg, they sat together in silence until Clarice couldn't stay awake anymore. She didn't want to fall asleep because she wasn't too sure about what he'd do to her when she's asleep, she felt him pick her up and carry her to the guest bedroom but she was lulled to sleep by his warmth.


	4. Conflicted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....You know what I just realized what I had done? I deleted my first Hannibal fan story, son of a monkey -_- I wasn't paying attention and hit the delete story button, was reading Along Came A Spider.
> 
> I'm sorry!! So put down those pitch forks and torches *runs and hides in bunker* I still have the other Hannibal story which will now be called In Love With a Monster *offers this one shot to appease your blood lust and desire for my head*

Clarice was standing in front of the man that she had complicated feelings for with her hand gun pointed down, towards the floor as she took in the scene before her. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was standing behind a man tied to a chair that had the top of his skull removed to reveal his brain. She winced at the sight and finally raised her gun to aim it at Hannibal when he made a motion to take a step towards her. 

"Don't. Move." Clarice stressed out.

Hannibal raised his hands up, not in a gesture of surrender but to calm.

"Relax, Clarice." Hannibal said calmly as he started to walk slowly towards her, nonthreatening.

"Don't move!" She shouted, her weapon was still on aimed at him as he walked towards her. "Or I'll shoot you!" But her finger wasn't anywhere near the trigger and the man knew it even though the woman didn't.

He stopped in front of her and gently disarmed her, he had disarmed her before though violently so this one seemed to make her unsure what to do even when he took her into his arms and embraced her.

Hannibal ran his fingers through her hair as he said, "You would never shot me, Clarice." 

She shuddered, not because she was in the arms of a cannibalistic serial killer but because of what he said. Was he right? She was so confused and conflicted when it came to him. And he knew it.

"I should..." She whispered. "When I break through whatever you did to me, I will."

"What makes you think that I did something to you?"

"Because I have no problem shooting anyone but when it comes to you, I can't."

"Poor, poor Clarice...the answer is right in front of you but you can't see it." He said as he heard more cars park up front: looks like the rest of the FBI were here. "It's time to go to sleep..." And with that he knocked her out, brutally of course otherwise it would have looked suspicious and he didn't want her off the force because she didn't shoot him. So he'll make it look like she had been viciously attacked by him. 

He gently lowered her to the floor before he coolly walked by the man, he didn't have to worry about him repeating to the FBI about what he had seen...the man was dead and had been before she had even entered the room.

Hannibal left the house as soon the FBI found Clarice's unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the first story come back? Maaaaybe ;P


	5. Baby Lecter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sprung this little surprise one shot on you, didn't I? This might happen in one of my stories or maybe both, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> My Hannibal/Clarice pairing is a slow build, unlike in the story, she naturally and slowly falls in love with Hannibal despite the fact that he's a cannibalistic serial killer. She isn't blinded by her love nor does she ignore what he's done but you can't stop the heart from feeling what it feels for someone or however that saying goes lol.

**Venice, Italy**

Hannibal was walking up the stairs, holding a bowl of hot water and a clean white rag that was draped over his arm. When he reached the first door, he gently knocked on it before he pushed the door open and smiled at the person lying on the bed.

Clarice Starling looked sleepy and worn out, though he couldn’t really blame her since she had spent the past three hours bringing his son into the world. Said offspring was nursing from his mother’s breasts as she stared out the window in middle distance.

“Hello, my dear.” Hannibal said as he placed the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

She jolted in surprise and looked over at him, “Hello…”

“How’s our son doing?”

Clarice glanced down at the nursing baby, “He’s doing fine...got one heck of an appetite.”

The Lithuanian man leaned down and brushed his knuckles gently over his son’s cheek as the baby sucked the milk out of his mother’s breast. The baby looked more like his father, at least from this angle.

And as to why Clarice was in Venice and why she gave birth to Hannibal’s son? Well, that’s because she was in love the Cannibal and they were married though she didn’t wear the ring on her finger, she wore it around her neck next to her mother’s. And the reason why she is was in Venice was because no one knew she was pregnant with a serial killer’s baby so as soon as she started to show, she put in sick leave and left for Venice to met her lover there.

Clarice didn’t know how she’ll keep her son a secret from everyone when she returned to the States but one thing she knows is that she won’t give up her son.

“Do you want to hold him?” Clarice asked as she held the baby up to his father after the baby released her.

Hannibal smiled as he gently took the baby from her, “What should we name him?”

She looked up as she was buttoning up her dress shirt and said, “How about Jonas Lecter?”

“I like it...Jonas Lecter.” Hannibal looked down at his son with a fond smile as he sat down next to his wife.

Clarice moved close to him, pressing her front against his back and resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at the baby. 

“He’s going to have to come with me, Hannibal.”

“...I know.”

“How will you see him?”

Hannibal looked at her and said, “I have my ways, my dear.” He kissed her temple but Clarice moved her head so their lips could meet.

Clarice pulled away slightly and whispered, “I know...I’ll make sure he knows his father when you are away.”

The Lithuanian man smiled at her before he kissed her again, he loved this woman very much and he knew that he had found his soulmate even though she didn’t eat people like he did but she completed him.


End file.
